<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by Bulletproof_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054781">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love'>Bulletproof_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Late at Night, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Sleep Deprivation, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the darkness that gets Mycroft thinking...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts">tobeconspicuous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very special thank you to tobeconspicuous, for her encouragement and betaing. </p>
<p>She is one of the best ladies and writers I know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It is the darkness that gets Mycroft thinking. Alone in bed at night is when his thoughts race, where he relives the day’s solutions repeatedly in his mind. He follows the pathways of those choices</span><span>; </span><span>he knows where they lead</span><span>.</span> <span>H</span><span>e cannot help but scrutinise them, searching for something he’s missed.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Each decision is weighted and dissected along with the possible outcomes. The only exception to that rule is Gregory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feelings for the silver</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>haired Detective Inspector had crept up on him like a thief in the night. He couldn’t have predicted the stolen kiss on Sherlock’s doorstep on Christmas Day. The impulse had overwhelmed Mycroft as Gregory had lingered in his proximity, his dark eyes bright with merriment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objectively he had always found Gregory attractive; his strong, muscular frame was enticing. But in that moment, on the doorstep, it was his compassion that shone through. Mycroft had spent years burying any form of his underneath layers of armour, Gregory bled it and it was intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft exhales deeply, the palm of his hand coming to rest on the cold, empty side of the bed. His head is noisier these days</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
  <span>Since</span>
  <span> Sherlock had begun antagonising </span>
  <span>Charles Augustus Magnussen, </span>
  <span>Mycroft saw all those avenues spread out in front of him, it made his stomach sick with dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Gregory’s footsteps steps on the landing, they sound lighter than his usual and Mycroft realises that Gregory </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> trying not to wake him. He watches as the bedroom door opens slowly. Gregory’s silhouette slips inside of the room before he closes the door quietly behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft reaches for the bedside lamp, flicking it on and allowing the soft light to bathe the room. There’s a moment where the two of them pause, blinking to adjust before Mycroft sees a tender smile cross Gregory’s lips. He is wearing odd socks today; on anyone else Mycroft would see that as a sign of ineptitude but on Gregory he finds it endearing. It is just another one of his idiosyncrasies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to wake you.” Gregory utters in a husky voice as he approaches the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t asleep.” Mycroft confesses, drawing himself up into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregory leans over his lover, his lips capturing Mycroft’s. The kiss is passionate and filled with unspoken promises. It sends a pulse of yearning through Mycroft that has his hands tangling in Gregory’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see if we can’t do something about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>